Mental Denial
by FieryFafar
Summary: A reason why Cheren doesn't wear glasses in BW2


The door creaked to a slow motion, wide enough to let a young man enter inside his house. His hair was quite ruffled to messy parts. The collar of his shirt was loosened, inviting the sweet flow of air against his sweaty flesh. A hand moved to his head, fingers caressing the strands of his unruly black hair. A sigh slipped between parted lips, indicating the fatigue that was long kept inside his chest.

But not even exhaustion could ever steal him away from the excitement that he felt.

A paper was held in his right hand. The boy looked at it, a smile twitching at the corners to witness the contents.

_I did it,_ he chuckled mentally, _I finally aced the test. I can finally pursue this dream. I will prove to them what I am capable of._ His eyes didn't blink at the big, bold '**PASS**' word that was imprinted on the top of the paper. The simple sight of it only broke a wider smile, lips them trembling to hold back an excited laugh.

"Congrats, Cheren."

His breathing was stuck inside his throat. Immediately he looked forward, eyes meeting none other than the presence of the person he dearly miss. "Just a mere congratulations? I am appalled to hear such a simple response from my friend."

White lazily chuckled as she met Cheren's spectacled eyes. "Well, what do you want?" She raised her arms and did a mock cheer. "'Woohoo Cheren! He's our man! If he can't do it, I'm pretty sure the next youngster by the street can!'"

Cheren rolled his eyes to hear her childish joke. "Ha, ha," he blankly responded, though smile still pulling his lips.

The tall brunette hopped off the kitchen counter and held her waist. "But seriously, congratulations." Her smirk was replaced with a much more sincere smile. "You deserve that title."

A dry chuckle bounced off his chest. "Yeah…" He looked at the Leader's Acceptance Certificate. Although his dreams of being the strongest had some slight changes after the unbelievable events that he saw and experienced throughout his journey, those actually never stopped him from pursuing what he wanted. Suddenly, his heart felt an unnerving ache as unwanted words tampered inside his brain. "Since I can't obtain the 'Champion' title, I guess becoming a gym leader will help me bounce back my game."

He breathed a soft, spiteful chuckle. And, even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was flashing a woeful frown.

"Don't say that…" White comforted him, tone obviously echoing the sorrow in her. "Cheren, you being this is so awesome. I mean, think of all the trainers that will just stand in awe at your Pokémon's amazing moves and your perfect strategy plans." She watched as Cheren didn't say a word, at the same time drawing a line of concern and sorrow on her lips. "Dude, you're going to be a kickass gym leader. And I know that after all the hard battles we've gone through." A fidget of his foot was seen, somehow slowly removing the worry that began rooting in her heart. With a smirk, gave a light cough. "I also know you're not gonna give away badges that easily."

Finally, a single laugh slipped between his pursed lips. "Obviously not." He looked up, eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit tired." He simply flailed the letter at her, a smile, lazy yet sweet, curving his mouth. "It was a stressful day, after all."

She laughed again, bringing a skip to his heart. Cheren took one sharp breath, holding back the need to move three steps forward and wrap his arms around her.

"I know, Mr Leader." A grin formed her pretty pink mouth. "Don't worry, Cheren. You're gonna be awesome." White looked at him, and her next words were quiet; suddenly hinted with despair. "Who knows? Maybe one day, you'll be able to replace me since I'm gone for so long."

Another breath was inhaled, sharper and cut off by a flinch. Cheren stared straight into her hypnotic aqua eyes. Horror was written all over his face. Dejection was shining behind his glasses. "Don't say that," he hissed coldly, teeth holding back a scream that were vibrating in his throat.

White laughed, softer, mellower, hiding the grief that was brought upon them. "I'm only kidding, dude."

He didn't laugh back. Neither did he smile. "It wasn't very funny, White." The letter was clenched tightly in his grasp. His eyes stayed on her face, the corners starting to feel wet.

Her laughter subsided, but the smile seemed stuck on her face. "It's funny to me." Arms were crossed against her chest, palms mindlessly rubbing her bare arms. White looked down at her shoes, only to avert her attention back at him a few seconds after. "You gotta lighten up, Cheren. Start seeing things in a new way, alright?" Her smile softened, hoping to find some ease inside her dear friend's heart.

However, all it ever brought was utter pain in his chest.

The boy didn't say a word. His lips trembled, yet words were stuck like glue. Air was still as they stood and faced one another. The two stayed in place, both unmoving as both were waiting for any reaction; any miracle to happen.

Finally, a breath was released from his mouth, heavy and long as if he was relinquishing all the burden that weighed his heart. With trembling fingers, Cheren took hold of the temple of his specs. His eyes fluttered to a shut. At the mental count of three, Cheren removed his spectacles…

…and opened his eyes.

What he saw next shouldn't surprise him.

His vision was blurry, yes. But he was still able to perceive the images around him. The boy always hated squinting his eyes for better eyesight, thus the glasses. Cheren looked left and right. He could see the television in his living room. He could see the lamppost near the dining table. He could even see his Pokémon's nest that was located inside the bedroom.

Then, as he looked forward, all he could see was an empty kitchen counter.

There was no White.

His heart felt heavy. His ability to breathe was shortly forgotten. Lifting his hand that was still holding the letter, Cheren pressed his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat that collided with his ribcage. One, two, three breaths slowly exited from his nostrils, the invisible formation still shaky even after the fourth attempt.

Finally, after making sure that he was able to breathe right, Cheren once again looked forward.

She still wasn't there.

It had been 2 years and she still wasn't there.

Sorrow clouded above his head. Eyes grew damp at the incoming realization. Cheren let out another, forceful, gasping breath. He gazed at the spectacles in his hand, thumb lightly pressing the left lens.

"Seeing things…" he mumbled breathlessly, the one-sided conversation hanging without a response. A gulp was swallowed, the saliva feeling thicker and dry as it dripped down. Once again, Cheren closed his eyes, head turning one and two shakes until a headache invited itself in.

Her smile was perfectly seen in his dark vision. A single tear finally trickled down his cheek.

Both hands now covered his eyes, hiding the despair and longing that conquered his shattered heart.

_**END.**_


End file.
